Worthy of More
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Caroline Forbes and Niklaus Mikaelson had an affair, but the blonde eventually figured that she deserved so much more than to be Klaus's other woman. Before she left him, though, she settled to leave a memory for him. Rated M for smut!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! So, this is a smut piece that I wrote for the klarosmutdrabbles blog on tumblr. I wanted to post it here as well because I think that y'all will like it or maybe not, but it's worth a try, eh?

Worthy of More

Caroline Forbes and Niklaus Mikaelson had an affair, but the blonde eventually figured that she deserved so much more than to be Klaus's other woman. Before she left him, though, she settled to leave a memory for him. Rated M for smut!

Enjoy :)

* * *

Caroline inhaled a deep breath as she stood right in front of his office. She had to do this for herself even though she knew that it would be very difficult to get over him.

As she raised her hand to the door, she dropped it to her side.

"Come in, Caroline." She heard him say from the other side of the room.

Of course he knew that she was out there because of the bajillion cameras that were all over the place.

Niklaus Mikaelson wasn't the CEO of a very successful and important security firm for nothing.

The blonde shut her eyes and turned the door knob before she forced her legs to move.

Once she was inside his office, she saw the small smile on his full and luscious lips.

"Come over here, sweetheart." He urged as he removed his expensive black suit and threw it over the midnight black chair.

"Klaus, I.. Uh... We have to talk about something." She told him as felt her insides clench in nervousness.

"I'm sure that can wait." He told her slowly. "Now come here." He repeated, a wicked smirk on his lips.

Caroline did as she was told and slowly approached his mahogany desk with her eyes downcast.

"Place your lovely palms flat on the desk, love." He ordered, his voice a mix of playfulness and seriousness.

"Klaus, I-"

"Do it, Caroline. Please?" He asked as he came around the desk and stopped a short distance away from her.

Sighing, Caroline nodded slowly. Maybe if she gave him one last time with her, it wouldn't be so hard to let him go.

_Who are you kidding? If he takes you right now, you won't leave him._ The voice in her head told her.

Caroline knew that that was probably true, but she had enough willpower to do what she thought was best for her.

Her palms were now flat against the surface of the polished mahogany desk and she could feel his breath tickling her right ear.

A couple of seconds later, he began exploring every curve of her delightful body and he seemed to hum in response when he felt her skin under his touch.

Caroline moaned when he pinched her sides because she couldn't help herself. He knew exactly how he could please her, after all.

"So beautiful," he whispered into her ear.

The blonde leaned against him and the back of her head rested on his lean, but strong shoulder as he moved his hands further down.

When she felt his touch on her bum, she felt her breath stop in her throat because she could only predict what he was going to do next. After all, every time the two were together intimately he found new ways to please her and made sure that she was thoroughly pleasured before he thought of his own needs. She didn't think of him as a generous lover for nothing.

He grabbed onto her bum and squeezed hard as she let out a yelp. She felt his teeth biting down on her earlobe and realized that her panties were soaked. He then moved his hands towards the area that she felt pulsing within her.

"Ohhhhh," she moaned out loud as he began to move his hand over her womanhood.

"So responsive." He groaned into her ear as he felt her push against his front.

"Mhm," the blonde agreed.

Caroline cried out when she no longer felt his hand on her womanhood and was about to whine, but stopped when she heard his voice

guiding her.

"Spread your legs, Miss Forbes." Klaus demanded and she did just that without so much as a complaint because she didn't have the willpower to deny him, not during their last time together.

She felt his fingers on the hem of her skirt and then he pulled it up, so it rested on her hips.

The cold air hit her bum and the only thing that shielded her bare bum were her plain white cotton panties.

"You're wearing panties." He finally realized, his tone confused. "You know how much I hate it when you wear those bloody things."

Caroline could only groan in response and she heard his throaty laugh behind her.

"I believe a punishment is in order?" He said and would only proceed with his 'punishment' if Caroline agreed to it.

"I've been a bad bad girl." She played along because she craved his touch even if it would bring her some sort of pain.

"You have," he agreed as she felt his tongue trail down her long, porcelain neck. He nuzzled into her neck and she sighed happily.

He ripped the offending piece of fabric from her and threw it across the room before he put his knee between her legs and urged her to spread her legs farther for him.

"What shall I do with you, love?" He wondered as he ran his fingers over her behind as if he was contemplating his next move.

"Anything," she said, her voice coming out breathily even though she heard the nagging little voice in her head telling her to stop what she was doing with him.

"That's what I love about you, darling." He whispered into her ear. "You're such a terrific lover."

"Mmmmm," she responded as she let him do what he wanted to do with her.

As she waited for her punishment, she felt the scorching heat in between her thighs before she felt his callused and big hand come down on her behind.

She moaned as she felt his fingers trailing over her behind and then she yelped when he moved two of his fingers inside her.

"You like that?" He questioned as he curled his fingers inside her.

When the blonde moaned in response, he smiled to himself and began to move his fingers in and out of her in a small rhythm.

"Klaus!" She cried out and he smirked in response when he felt her tighten around his fingers.

"What do you want, love?"

"You," she responded.

"Oh, I know." He responded. "But what do you want me to do with you?"

"I want you to fuck me." She breathed out even though she knew what had to be done for her own good.

"Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers, or perhaps...?" He questioned as she felt his erection against her lower back. "Tell me," he demanded as he began to suck on her the pulse point at her neck.

"I want to feel your length inside me."

"Ah," he murmured before he turned her around. "But I do not know if you are quite ready, sweetheart." He added as he helped her out of the rest of the clothing that hid her from him.

"Well then see for yourself." She whispered, her voice dreamy as she felt the cold air hit her backside.

His eyes trailed over the length of her naked body and she noticed through her euphoria-filled haze that he was eyeing her breasts like a hungry man would a loaf of bread.

Before the blonde could say anything else, she way lying flat on his desk and the items on the desk were falling to the floor in sync as he was unbuttoning his dress pants. His boxer briefs followed shortly after.

She then saw him hovering above her and smiled at him before she wrapped her arms around his neck in order to bring him closer.

Klaus brought his lips down to her own and he kissed her slightly parted lips. He then demanded entrance into her mouth and she parted her lips before their tongues seemed to begin to dance with one another.

He began exploring the dark recesses of her mouth and she moaned as he felt the tip of his manhood pressing against her womanhood.

When their mouths separated, they were staring at one another with lust-filled eyes and he thrust into her gently.

Once he felt her womanhood tightening around his length, he thrust deeper and harder.

Caroline cried out as he pushed inside of her, filling her completely and she almost came undone, but before she could he slid out of her slightly and back again.

A short while later, she felt herself explode around him and she noted the look of pure pleasure on his face as his release followed shortly after.

He stayed inside of her as he put his elbows on either side of her head.

"So beautiful." He said and she smiled at him.

Her smile quickly fell, though, because she saw the gold band on his finger and she felt her heart clench in her chest.

_He's married, Caroline. He's married to a woman that comes from a wealthy family and he will never break it off with her. Do what is best for you-for the child that grows inside you. _Her subconscious told her and she nodded inwardly.

Klaus noticed the look in his lover's eyes and he quickly slid out of her before he rolled away from her.

"Why do you look so upset, Caroline?" He questioned, genuinely curious as he buttoned his dress pants and outstretched his hand for her to take.

Caroline reached for his hand and he helped her back into her clothing before she stood up.

"Caroline, tell me what's bothering you."

"Klaus, it's just..." She started, but stopped because she couldn't seem to go on.

"Love, tell me." He urged. "I don't want you to be upset."

"I don't know where to begin..."

"How about from the start?"

"Okay," she sighed. "Here goes..."

Klaus nodded as he caressed her hand in his own and led her to the couch. When the two were seated, Caroline began.

"This thing between us has been fantastic, but it isn't going to be enough for me. I don't want to be your mistress, Klaus. I want to fall in love and find a husband, not be a married man's whore."

"Caroline, you are not my whore. I care for you deeply." He told her, his voice genuine and truthful.

"I care for you as well, but I will not settle down for something less than I deserve."

"So, what are you saying?" He questioned, the confusion evident in his voice.

"What I'm saying is that we're done." She murmured, her eyes downcast.

"Caroline, no." He shook his head. "Please don't do this. You bring me happiness and joy, not like the woman that I'm married to."

"That there is the difference." She told him. "She is your wife."

"But I care for you!" He cried out as his eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, Klaus." She sighed. "I can't do this anymore." The blonde told him before she stood up even though he still held onto her hand.

"I won't let you go. I won't let you leave me."

"Fine, but I hope you are ready to have me hate you for forcing me into being with you."

At those words, he let go of her hand and flinched before he shook his head.

"Caroline, please." He begged her, hoping to get through to her.

"I'm sorry, Klaus." She whispered before she turned her back on him.

* * *

There you have it! I hope y'all liked it even though it got angsty at the end!

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :p


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I am finally back with an update and I want to apologize for the long wait. I got a bit stuck, unfortunately, but now that that has passed, I give you chapter 2!

Enjoy :)

* * *

_**Three Years Later:**_

Klaus sat in his office with his glass of bourbon filled to the brink. His tie was undone and he had his feet on the table that was now disorganized with a number of different papers scattered on it.

He heard a knock on the door and he looked up with bloodshot eyes.

"Come in," he ordered, his voice slurring as he threw his head back and drank the contents down without so much of a blink.

As he was exhaling a breath, his close friend and detective entered with a smile on his lips.

"What the bloody hell are yah smilin' about, Marcel?" Klaus wondered, not liking the way he was looking at him.

"I found her." He simply told him and the drunk CEO was brought out of his stupor immediately.

"Caroline? You found Caroline?" He wondered as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped silently.

"Mhm," he nodded. "It took me a long time, but that's because she's living in a different country." Marcel clarified.

"Wait, what?" He questioned, the surprise evident in his voice. "What country does she live in?"

"She moved to Italy right after she broke things off with you." He responded.

"Italy? Why the bloody hell would she go to Italy of all places?" Klaus wondered as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he shook his head in disbelief.

"Probably because her family owns quite the vineyard there." Marcel responded as he looked down at the manila folder in his hands.

"This makes no sense at all. Caroline isn't Italian." He told him. "At all!" He added as he got up off the chair and ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"She may not be, but her ancestors were and apparently a great aunt of hers passed away and left the vineyard to her and some of her relatives."

"She never told me about this great aunt. It's like I didn't even know her." He realized as he felt his heart tug in his chest.

"I don't mean to come off as rude, Klaus." Marcel warned him as he bit down on his bottom lip and took a seat on the chair opposite him. .

"Go on," he urged as he reached for the decanter and walked over to a cabinet.

"Okay," he nodded. "So, I mean you didn't exactly have the chance to get to know her because she was your mistress and that was about it."

"I cared about her, Marcel." Klaus told him. "I still do." He realized as he exhaled a loud sigh, finally coming to his senses.

_He loved her._

"I know, but you let her go anyway even though you were miserable in your marriage."

"I only let her go because that is what she wanted. It's not like I willingly told her to get the bloody hell out. I cared about her."

"I'm sure, and now that you no longer have a wife- may she rest in peace- this may be your shot at finally getting Caroline."

"I can't just approach her." He told him, sighing heavily in the process. "She'll kick me out."

"Maybe," he agreed as he handed the folder that he held in his hands to Klaus.

Klaus opened the folder and his eyes widened when he saw the photo of Caroline picking some grapes. She wore jean shorts and a white tank top that accentuated her marvelous curves and the CEO immediately felt himself go hard.

Before he looked down at the photo, he urged his erection to subside and when it did, he took a look at the photo.

"There's a shadow behind her." He realized. "Who is that?"

"Move on to the next photo, Klaus," Marcel told him as she shifted from one foot to the other.

Klaus did just that and he felt his hands clench into fists when he noticed a man standing behind _his _girl. The man had light brown hair and forest green eyes and he had a small smile on his lips.

"Do you know who the man is?" Klaus wondered, the curiosity evident in his voice.

"I don't," Marcel responded as he urged Klaus to continue looking through the photos.

The next photos were quite the same with Caroline picking grapes while a man was helping her out. As soon as he was finished looking over the photos, he slammed the Manila folder down on his disorganized mahogany desk and ran his fingers through his hair in annoyance.

"What are you going to do?" Marcel wondered, the curiosity evident in his voice.

"I'm going to find the her and I'm going to get her back no matter what." The Brit responded as he smiled at himself.

"And if she's happy with how her life is going?"

"I don't bloody care!" He shouted. "She is mine and I made a mistake three years ago, but I'm going to set it right- I have to." He told him. "After all, I lost her because of a stupid marriage of convenience."

"Klaus, do you honestly think that it is a good choice to burst into her life after you've been out of it for three years now? Forgive me when I say this, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't still think about you everyday and I feel like it would be best if you just forgot about her and let her move on."

"I refuse to forget about her, Marcel. I made a mistake, okay?" He burst out angrily. "I shouldn't have let her go in the first place, but I did and now I am paying the price, but I am going to get her back no matter what."

"Don't tell me you're going to kidnap her or something…" His friend began, half joking and half serious.

"Maybe I will." He shrugged even though he knew that that wouldn't be the case at all.

"Klaus, I don't know what to tell you…" Marcel admitted because he honestly didn't.

"I don't need you to tell me anything, dear friend." The CEO shrugged as he shut off his computer and walked past him.

"Where are you going?" Marcel questioned, the confusion evident in his voice.

"Italy," he responded without even blinking.

"Oh boy…" Klaus's friend mumbled with a shake of his head.

* * *

Caroline walked outside and smiled as she looked up at the sun that shone bright above her. As she walked further into the field, she spotted her twins chasing one another and she decided to join them.

As she approached them, she noted just how much her son looked like his father. Quickly, the blonde shook her head because she refused to think about him on such a beautiful day.

"Mama!" Emmett and Amelia cried out at the same time as they ran over to her and almost knocked her off her feet.

Emmett and Amelia were only two years old, but they were an energetic duo that kept Caroline on her feet even after a tiring day on the field. Of course, Caroline had help from her cousins Stefan and Damon, so at least that was somewhat helpful.

"Emmett and Amelia, why are you running around when y'all should be napping?"

"Mama, we don't wanna sleep." Amelia told her as she tried to move her unruly blonde curls away from her face.

"But if you don't sleep now, you'll be tired before bedtime." Caroline reasoned with the two. "I thought we were going to go out to the cinema after we had dinner."

Emmett and Amelia looked at one another and they looked down at the grass before they both nodded. They followed Caroline into the house and they held onto her hands.

Smiling, the blonde looked down at her adorable children and sighed in content. Of course, Caroline missed Klaus more than she wanted to admit, but he was in the past now and she refused to dwell on it. If the blonde got anything from her relationship with Klaus, it was the two little kids that meant more than life itself to hurt.

As soon as they walked inside, Stefan approached them with a big smile on his lips.

"What do you two think about playing hide and go seek?" He asked them, a playful glint in his eyes.

"Mama says it's time for nap time." Emmett told his uncle as he crossed his arms over his chest and eyed his mother through his eyelashes.

"Oh, please." He scoffed. "Your mama doesn't know what she is saying, so leave her and come play with your uncles."

"Uncle Damon is home?" Amelia asked, her eyes widening in curiosity and excitement.

Damon traveled all around the world with the different wine samples that the vineyard created most of the time and he was rarely at home with them because of that.

"Yes, he is." Damon responded as he showed his face and smiled down at his niece and nephew.

The two of them ran at him and tackled him to the floor as they hugged him tightly because they missed him a lot. Stefan burst out laughing and he joined the three of them.

The blonde stood off to the side with a small smile on her lips and she couldn't help but want to thank her great aunt for leaving the vineyard to her.

When they pulled away from one another, Damon and Stefan made their way inside with the kids and Caroline watched after them before she joined them inside.

A couple of hours later, the five of them gathered for dinner and as they were setting the table, they heard a knock on their door.

"I'll get it!" Stefan shouted as he made his way into the foyer.

* * *

Klaus stood outside the Salvatore Vineyard and he shifted from one foot to the other because he was nervous even though he didn't want to admit it. The CEO tried to keep his emotions in check, but he was about to see the woman that got away after three miserable years and he knew that he could very well find out that the man that was in the photos was the man that she now loved.

As he raised his fist to knock on the door, he put it down and was just about to turn around when he heard _her _laugh. She sounded just like he remembered and he inwardly kicked himself in the ass for being such an asshole to her. He knew that he treated her terribly, but back then he didn't really think about anyone but himself. After all, he was wallowing in his self-pity for about two years before she walked into his life and turned his world upside down.

As he stood under the Italian sun that was beginning to set, his mind wandered to that fateful day just a couple of years ago when he had the pleasure of meeting her for the first time.

_A couple of years ago:_

_Klaus sat at the bar and he looked around with a bored expression. He didn't want to go home to the wife that he couldn't stand which is why he was wasting his time sitting at a bar that was just a couple of blocks away from his office._

_As he ordered himself another glass of bourbon, he looked towards the entrance and immediately spotted a woman standing there with a group of friends._

_She had on a knee-length black dress and nude heels. Her blonde curls cascaded down her back as she laughed at something that one of the women said. She barely wore any makeup- just some mascara and lip gloss._

_The CEO noticed that she was the most beautiful woman that he has ever seen and he couldn't help but want to get to know her._

_When she began walking towards the bar with her friends, he turned away and immediately made sure that his breath didn't smell as terrible as he thought. After all, he did just drink a couple of glasses of bourbon and a couple of shots of tequila._

_His mind was growing hazy, but he shook his head and pinched himself in order to fully wake up. He was not going to give her a bad impression because he actually wanted to get to know her. She wasn't going to be one of his one-night-stands and he could already tell that that would be the case. _

_They sat down right next to him and even though she wasn't sitting directly beside him, he still knew that he was going to talk to her before the night was up._

_He watched her for about half an hour and he smiled as he watched her down the shots of tequila as if they were water. After all, Niklaus Mikaelson liked a woman that could drink because he didn't want a woman that was too innocent and he could tell that the woman in black that caught his attention was no innocent. _

_When her friends made their way towards the dancefloor, he knew that it was his chance to make a move._

_He got up off his chair and slid into the one that her friend just vacated._

"_That seat's tak-" She began before she seemed to lose her train of thought as their eyes met._

"_I know, but I was hoping that I could buy you a drink."_

"_Oh…" She said. "I mean that is really sweet of you, but I think that I am going to have to decline."_

"_Aw, really?" He wondered as a frown appeared on his full and luscious lips. "Are you sure that there isn't any way in which I can persuade you to join me for a drink?"_

"_I actually think that I have had enough to drink for the moment and I really should join my friends before they get worried."_

_Klaus looked in the direction of her friends and he noted that they didn't seem to worried about her because they were lost in the way their bodies moved against their partners._

"_Your friends seem to be having fun." He told her. "May I ask why you aren't dancing?"_

"_I don't really feel like it." She shrugged as she looked down at her hands and caught the glistening of the silver ring on his fingers. "You're married."_

"_I am," he nodded._

"_And yet you're talking to a woman that isn't your wife."_

"_My wife is a woman that I despise with every fiber of my being. She rarely speaks to me and cheats on me whenever she gets the chance." Klaus told her because it was the truth. His wife was a man's worst nightmare because it seemed like she broke hearts daily._

"_And yet you're still married to her… Why?" The blonde questioned, the curiosity evident in her voice._

"_Both of us married because our parents forced us into it. They warned us that if we didn't marry one another, they would take away our money and leave us to fend for ourselves."_

"_So, you're a rich boy that lives off your parents money?"_

"_I am rich, but no… I do not need my parents money anymore because I have my own successful business."_

"_Then why don't you get a divorce if you're not dependant on your parents?"_

"_We can't get divorced for another five years, I'm afraid."_

"_What do you mean?" She wondered as she played with the empty shot in her hands._

"_Both me and her signed a contract before we got married and it told us that we had to remain married for a decade and produce an heir before the time was up."  
_"_So, you're a father?"_

"_Unfortunately, I'm not." He sighed heavily. "The woman that I am married to is infertile and even if she was fertile, she wouldn't want to ruin her 'perfect figure' as she always says."_

"_She doesn't sound like such a nice person."_

"_She isn't." He responded, agreeing with her._

"_Unless you're lying to me…" She added and he looked over at her with his eyes wide._

"_I wouldn't lie to you, love. If I was happy in my marriage, I wouldn't be sitting here next to you. I would be at home with my wife having a romantic dinner, but since that obviously isn't the case, I'm here."_

"_And why are you sitting next to me? You must want something…"_

"_I just want to get to know you."_

"_Get to know me? I don't see why you would… I am a regular girl that isn't interested."_

"_I see…" He sighed heavily. "I understand that you don't see me in that way, but it would be wonderful if you would just allow me to sit here while I try to get to know you."_

"_What do you want to know?"_

"_Your hopes, dreams, anything and everything." He responded._

"_Why?"_

"_I find you intriguing, sweetheart."_

"_Is that so?"_

"_Yes," he nodded. "Now, will you please tell me your name?"_

"_Caroline," she sighed heavily._

"_Caroline," the Brit repeated. "That is a beautiful name."  
_"_Thank you," the blonde blushed as she looked down at her empty drink. "What's your name?"_

"_Niklaus, but you can call me Klaus."_

"_Klaus," she repeated. _

"_Caroline," he smiled._

Present:

The Brit was brought back to the present and before he could change his mind again, he was knocking on the door.

As he waited for an answer, he could feel himself growing warier as the seconds ticked by. Finally, the man from the photos opened the door and looked over at him with confusion in his forest green eyes.

"Can I help you?" He questioned.

"Yes," he nodded. "Does Caroline Forbes live here?"

"Yes she does." He responded. "Who might you be?"

Before Klaus could respond, he saw Caroline and his eyes widened because she looked even more beautiful than he remembered.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned, her voice sounding angry.

"Hello, Caroline." He murmured. "It's been far too long, sweetheart."

* * *

There you have it! Was this chapter alright? I sure hope so :)

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	3. Chapter 3

Hey y'all! I am finally back with the third chapter :) Please forgive me for the long wait, but college has been kicking my ass. Well, at least my studying is paying off, so yay!

Enjoy :) This chapter is filled with Klaroline and it may just be a bit too dramatic (oops!)

* * *

Stefan noticed the look in his cousin's eyes and he looked over at her with confusion in his forest green eyes. Before he could ask her what was going on, she stepped in front of him and then looked back at him.

"Stefan, I'll be right in, just give me a minute." She told him and he nodded before he moved back into the house with one more look at the man that seemed to know his cousin.

When Caroline was alone with Klaus, she looked over at him with her eyes wide and he could see the fire in her bright blue eyes.

"Why are you here?" She questioned as she inhaled a deep breath.

"Is that how you are going to greet me after three years, love? I would think that you would have missed me by now, but I was obviously wrong."

"I told you that we were done and over with, Klaus. How did you even know I was here?" The blonde wondered, the confusion evident in her voice.

"I have been looking for you ever since you left me that day and here I am because I was finally successful in finding you."

"Listen," she began. "I don't want to have anything to do with you, so I would like it if you just turned around and left me alone for good."

"With your boyfriend?" He asked and she noticed the tick in his jaw as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"My personal life does not have anything to do with you, which is why it does not concern you." She snapped and even though she wanted to tell him that Stefan was her cousin, she didn't dare to do so because then she knew that he wouldn't back off.

"It has everything to do with me." Klaus said as he tried to keep his voice even because he didn't want to sound like a possessive son of a bitch.

"No, it doesn't." She told him before she turned away from him and made her way back into the house.

"Caroline," Klaus sighed. "At least hear me out." He begged her, his voice genuine.

"I don't want to." She said as she sighed heavily.

At that moment, her sob decided to run on over to her and he reached for her hand.

"Mama, come inside." He told her sweetly as he looked up at her with his big eyes.

"Sweetheart, I will soon. I just need to finish this conversation." Caroline told him as she looked over at Klaus and tried to keep her emotions at bay.

Emmett peered outside and spotted a man standing there. He wore a suit and the little boy's eyes lit up with excitement and curiosity.

"Who are you?" Emmett asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Klaus didn't respond at first because he couldn't seem to form speech even though he tried to come up with something to say. The little boy that looked up at him looked exactly like he did as a child.

"Caroline?" He questioned as he eyed the little boy and then the woman that got away.

"Emmett, go inside." Caroline ordered, her voice serious even though she didn't want to be harsh to him.

"Ma-?" Emmett started, but she held her finger up and he understood before he walked back into the house.

When Caroline closed the door, she looked over at Klaus and noticed the dark look in his stormy blue-gray eyes.

"Tell me why that little boy just wanted to call you mama and then explain to me how it is that he looks exactly like I did as a child."

"No," she shook her head. "You have no right to barge into my home like this. You have absolutely no right to even ask me such questions because I am not going to answer."

"You better bloody answer before I get my lawyers involved." He warned her as he crossed his arms over his lean chest.

"Of course," she scoffed. "You're going to use your money and get whatever the fuck it is that you want."

"Caroline, tell me the truth."

"No," she shook her head before she turned away from him and put her hand on the door knob.

"Is he mine?" He asked her even though he already knew the answer.

"He doesn't concern you. He is my responsibility and will continue to be my responsibility and my responsibility alone."

"If he is my son, I have a right to know and if you think that I am just going to leave, you are sorely mistaken, love."

"Okay, fine." She huffed in annoyance as she felt the tears building up in her eyes and threatening to spill over."

"Emmett is biologically your son, but you are not his father. You are more of a sperm donor if anything else."

Klaus's eyes widened and he looked her directly in the eyes as the tick in his jaw made itself known.

"I want to speak to him."

"No," she shook her head.

"You know the answer, so now you are going to leave and never come back. I left you for a reason and I am NOT going to take you back and I am certainly not going to allow you to act as if you have a right to be their father!" She cried out and clamped her hand over her mouth because of her slip up."

"Their?" He asked as his jaw dropped slightly.

"I have a son and a daughter. They're twins and they are mine and nobody elses."

"At least tell me their names." He begged as she saw a little bit of moisture building up in his eyes.

"Why?" She asked.

"I want to know their names." He told her as his hands clenched into fists and he looked at her with anger.

"I can't," the blonde shook her head and she simply looked defeated and basically begged him with her eyes to let her go without having to explain further."

"Tell me their names." He repeated, his voice gentler this time around.

"If I do, will you leave?"

"No," he told her honestly. "I want to see them. At least let me look at them… I didn't even know they existed until now."

"No, you didn't." She told him. "You were too busy with your business and your wife to really give a shit about what I was going through."

"You agreed to become my mistress, Caroline." He reminded her. "You cannot blame me for what you agreed upon, now can you?"

"Leave," she ordered, her voice harsh.

"I won't." He shook his head. "You either let me see my kids or I will see you in court and fight for my parental rights."

"Your parental rights?" She questioned. "Oh, please." The blonde added as she shook her head at his stupidity.

"They are my children." He reminded her.

"No, you are their sperm donor." Caroline corrected him even though she knew that she was being hard on him.

"In your eyes, I may be their sperm donor, but do you really think that they don't want to know their father?"

"They don't need a father, not one like you anyway."

"So, what you're telling me is that you would rather have that man raise your children instead of me? I basically raised my siblings because my parents were busy all the bloody time and they turned out okay."

"Oh, sure." She said sarcastically. "Kol is absolutely perfect."

"Kol has his flaws just like everybody else. Rebekah and Henrik have their flaws as well and so do I."

"You certainly do," she hissed.

"I made a mistake by allowing you to leave my office that day. I should have kept you there."

"If you would have kept me there, I would have hated you more than I do now, so you letting me go was the best thing you did that day."

"Why did you sleep with me if you knew you were going to leave? Why didn't you tell me right away?"

"I was your whore, Klaus... Don't you remember? You only kept me around because I was at your beck and call whenever you wanted me."

"Are you honestly blaming me because of that? I gave you a choice. I told you that I wasn't going to file for divorce with my wife because I couldn't do that. You knew all of those things and still you agreed to become my mistress."

"Your whore," she corrected, her voice venomous.

"I never thought of you as a whore, Caroline. If I wanted a whore, I would have found one at the nearest brothel, but I wanted you."

"That's the thing!" The blonde cried out and she was certain that everybody in the house heard her.

"What's the thing? You're speaking in bloody riddles and I am sick of it! I loved you! I love you still and if anybody is to blame, it is you. You kept my children away from me and even though you knew you were pregnant when you came into my office, you still didn't tell me!"

"Why would I tell you when I knew what you would ask of me?"

"Pray tell what it is that you believe I would have said if you told me which you should have told me even if you did want to leave me."

"You would have told me to terminate the pregnancy and don't you dare tell me otherwise. Before we ever started our fucked up relationship, you told me that you didn't want kids."

"I was young and stupid back then and if you believe that I would have told you to get an abortion, you're a bloody fool."

"Am I really a fool, though?" Caroline asked as she felt her blood begin to boil at the unbelievable nerve that the father of her children had.

"Yes, you are." He told her. "I always treated you well and I made sure that you were satisfied with everything."

"I'm not going to stand here and say that you weren't a generous lover, but you never really treated me like your equal. I was always your booty call." The blonde told him even though she knew that it was inappropriate to talk about such a thing when her children were just inside the house.

"Caroline, give me one chance to make this right… I know that there is no way in hell that you will ever forgive me for what I did to you and the pain that I caused you, but if there is a chance that you care about me just a tiny bit, then let me meet my children. I will not tell them that I am their father… You can make something up… Call me the guy you knew back in high school… Call me your best friend… Call me something, but let me look at my children. I have a right to that even though you don't think that that is the case."

"How can I call you my best friend when that isn't even the case? I never had you as a friend to begin with… We started our affair a little while after we me."

"Exactly!" He told her. "Like I said before, you knew that I had a wife and you agreed to become my mistress. I didn't force you into anything."

"No, you didn't force me." The blonde sighed heavily as she looked down at the floor and then crossed her arms over her chest because she suddenly felt cold.

She knew that Klaus had the right to meet his children, but she couldn't bring herself to allow him to do so because she was afraid. He was the one with the money and if he felt like it, he would be able to take the kids away from her. Emmett and Amelia were her whole world and not knowing what the future held was difficult for Caroline to comprehend.

With a sigh, she met his eyes and bit down on her bottom lip before she opened her mouth to speak…

"If I let you meet them, do you promise me that you will meet them and at the end of the night you will leave and never come back?"

"I cannot promise that I will leave forever, but I can promise that if you allow me to see my children then I will get out of your way. I will not call my lawyers and I will not take you to court. I will simply stay out of your way and maybe if you would ever find it in your heart, you would allow me to see more of them."  
"So, you're not going to try and take them away from me?"

"I would never do that, Caroline. You were the one that raised them these past couple of years and I have no right to take them away. How do you think they will react knowing that I took them away from you? They would grow to hate me and that is definitely not something that I want to happen."

"Okay then," she told him even though the little voice in her head was telling her that she was making a big mistake.

"Okay?" Klaus asked as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly in complete and utter surprise.

Yes," she nodded. "Join us for dinner and meet the kids, but afterwards, I want you to leave."

"Alright,"

"Do you give me your word?"

"I give you my word." He told her hesitantly because he knew that after meeting his own flesh and blood, he wouldn't be able to leave and pretend like the woman that he loved didn't give him the best gift ever- their twins.

* * *

So?

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, my loves! No, your eyes are not deceiving you! I have finally updated this particular fanfic that hasn't been updated in over a year (damn, I'm the worst). I am so so sorry for the long wait, but inspiration hit and I finally got back to this. Now hopefully, I'll update in an orderly fashion.

Enjoy!

* * *

When it was time for dinner, Caroline looked over at Klaus who sat in the living room with a glass of water in his hands.

"Klaus, can you stay here for a couple of minutes? I want to make sure that the kids are ready for you."

"Of course, Caroline." He told her as he stood up and wiped his hands on his pants in a nervous manner. "I'll stay right here."

"Unless of course you want to be the one to tell them that you are their father."

"I- I, uh... I do not want to scare them away, so I believe I'll allow you to tell them about the relationship I have to them."

"Of course," she said, a small smile on her lips.

Then, the blonde turned on her heel and made her way into the dining room. The children were sitting by one another while Damon and Stefan brought out the homemade lemonade and fruit punch.

Looking at their cousin with unsure expressions on their faces, she nodded before she sat down by her children.

"Hi, sweethearts." She said, a brilliant smile on her lips even though her bright blue eyes were nervous.

"Mama!" They said in unison as they each gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Darlings, there is something that I want to tell you about the man that came here earlier."

"The one in the nice suit?" Emmett asked her as his blue-gray eyes lit up with curiosity.

"Yes," the blonde sighed as she bit down on her bottom lip nervously and looked up at the ceiling nervously. "That man is, uh... He's your father, my darlings."

"Our father? Does that mean we now have a papa?" Her daughter asked as her eyes lit up in surprise.

"Yes," Caroline said. "But I do not want the two of you to get overly excited. Your father does not live here in Italy which is why you may not see him as much."

"Why can't our papa live with us, mama?" Emmett asked as he looked at her with his eyes wide.

"Em, it isn't that easy." Caroline confessed. "But let's not think about it now. Your father is here now and he would like to meet you two."

"Is he really?" Amelia asked as she clapped her hands together. "Mama, tell him to come in here!"

"I will, I will." Caroline reassured her daughter before she gave them each a kiss on the forehead and then made her way into the living room.

When Klaus looked up, he spotted Caroline standing there leaning against the wall. Immediately, he felt his mouth go dry and his palms get clammy. He knew not why he was so nervous especially since he never got nervous, not even in the presence of the most influential business men.

"Have you told them?" He asked as he stood up and made his way over to her, his stormy blue-gray eyes unsure.

"I have," she admitted. "To be honest, I wasn't going to tell them that you were their father, but you're right… It wouldn't have been fair to them if they didn't know who you were, but I want you to understand that that doesn't change anything."

"I understand." He reassured her. "I simply want to meet them and then I will be out of your hair." He added.

"For good?" She wondered even though she knew that that simply would not be the case.

"No," he admitted, shrugging. "Now that I know of our children, I do not think that I will be able to leave them for good."

"Alright," she sighed. It wasn't as if the blonde would forbid him from seeing his own children. Obviously, she always thought that he would never find out about Emmett and Amelia, but perhaps there was a reason as to why he continued to search for them. Perhaps, the man she knew three years ago has changed into somebody more mature…

Nodding at her, he motioned for her to precede him and when she did, he followed behind her as he bit down on his bottom lip and rubbed his clammy hands together.

When in the dining room he looked over at his children and gave them a small smile in order to reassure them that he wasn't somebody that they had to fear.

"Are you our papa?" Amelia asked as she got up off of the chair and made her way over to him with a curious expression in the eyes that were the same shade as Caroline's.

Klaus looked over at Caroline for help and she shrugged before she stepped away and allowed Emmett to head in Klaus' direction as well.

"I- I am, yes." He told them. "And I have to say that I am really glad to meet you."

"You talk funny." Emmett said as he watched his father with his eyes narrowed.

"Do I?" Klaus asked. "I haven't noticed." He added and he caught the smile that appeared on Caroline's lips.

Perhaps Caroline was not yet ready to admit to him or herself that she was not over him, but Klaus knew it in his gut that at the end, he would be with her. After all, she was the love of his life.

"Yes," Emmett said as he listened to him carefully.

"Well perhaps that is the case because I was originally born and raised in London... Which is in-" he started, but Amelia interrupted him.

"England," she finished, a huge smile on her face.

Looking down at his daughter in surprise, he spotted the genuine look of happiness on Caroline's face.

"How old are you, sweetheart?" Klaus asked even though he knew that they were around three years old.

"My birthday in in two months, so almost three." She replied, giving him a toothy grin.

"Very interesting," he smiled. Then, he looked over at Caroline and said, "It looks like our kids are more advanced than others at their age."

"Yes, they are." Caroline agreed. "I made sure of it and my cousins helped me as well."

Looking over at the two men that stood off to the side, he nodded at them, but one of them looked over at him with something akin to anger in his eyes.

Before he left, Klaus had to make sure to speak to the men... He didn't want there to be any issues between them, especially if he was going to be around more. If Caroline let him, of course...

Nodding at her, he focused on the kids and smiled at them as his eyes lit up.

"You look like I did when I was your age, Emmett." He told his son as he gave him a pat on the head.

"I did? Does that mean when I grow up, I'm going to look like you?" He asked as he clapped his hands together and have his father a grin that lit up his whole face.

"I think so," he nodded. "Would you want to look like I do right now?"

"Oh yeah," he nodded. "Without the suit though. I'm gonna be a firefighter and I don't think they wear the type of suit you're wearing right now."

"This old thing?" He questioned as he looked down at his suit and shrugged.

"Mhm," he nodded. "Firefighters wear heavy suits that protect them from the fire, but it looks like your suit doesn't have much protection."

"You are correct." He agreed. "But I am a businessman and even though I would love to wear plain jeans and a shirt, I can't do that."

"Even though you're the boss." Caroline said from where she stood and he looked over at her with a slight nod.

Sighing, the blonde looked over at the table and noticed that both Stefan and Damon were already seated, so she said, "How about we talk more over dinner?" She asked as she motioned for her children and her ex-lover to sit down.

Emmett and Amelia sat down beside Stefan. Damon sat at the head of the table which left Klaus and Caroline to sit on Damon's other side.

Sitting down, Caroline placed the napkin on her lap and began passing around the bread basket. When she handed the bread basket to Klaus, their hands touched and she exhaled a little gasp that he thankfully didn't hear.

A couple of minutes into the dinner, Klaus looked around the table and smiled genuinely. For the first time in a long time, he felt as if he belonged.

* * *

When they were finished with dinner, all six of them helped clean up with the table as well as clean the kitchen.

As Klaus was wiping the plates and utensils dry, Damon made his way over to him.

"I'd like to speak to you privately if that is alright." The raven-haired man told him.

"I would like to speak to you as well." Klaus responded.

Stefan looked over at them and made his way towards them.

"I can take over. The two of you should go and have a conversation."

"You sure about that, little brother?" Damon asked, the curiosity evident in his voice.

"Sure thing. Don't worry about it." Stefan reassured.

Nodding, Klaus handed Stefan the towel and when Caroline's back was turned, he followed Damon out into the vineyard.

When they were alone, Damon crossed his arms over his chest and watched Klaus with interest.

"You broke my cousin's heart, Mikaelson… I'm not sure I like it that you're here right now." Damon told him bluntly.

"That's understandable, of course." Klaus sighed. "But Caroline left me. I didn't want her to go, but she did."

"She left because you had, or I guess, have a wife… How do you think that made my cousin feel? Before she met you, she had a whole entire future planned."

"I know," Klaus sighed. "I know that Caroline had a whole future planned, but when I met her, I had to know her and then things just sort of progressed."

"Still, you should have let her be. By now, my cousin could have been married with a job that she enjoyed, but instead she is a single mother working at our family vineyard even though she has the brains to become something more."

"Look, I never meant to ruin Caroline's life. I loved her and I never loved my wife."

"That doesn't matter. You should have gotten a divorce- and anyway, where does your wife think you are now? I won't be having her ruining Caroline's life or my niece's and nephew's."

"My wife passed away." Klaus answered and no matter how much he wanted to grieve for her, he simply couldn't. That is how terrible his marriage to her was.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Damon told him, his voice genuine. "Is that why you are here? Are you trying to get Caroline back now that you don't have a wife to think about?"

"Look, I get that you are still unsure as to why I am here after three years, but I don't even know if Caroline and I will ever be able get back to where we used to be."

"Why is that?" Damon wondered as he removed a grape from the vine and popped it into his mouth.

"Caroline left without telling me of her condition. The only reason I am finally here is because my men just figured out where she was. She left the bloody country for crying out loud."

"What did you expect? Did you really think that she would stay in New York City where all of those memories with you were?"

"No," he sighed. "But I didn't think that she would leave the country. Obviously, I thought that maybe she would move to a different borough, but not a different country."

"Nonetheless, Caroline is here now and this is where the kids are comfortable. I don't know if you're here because you hope to bring them back to New York, but I can tell you now that won't work. Caroline swore to herself that she would never return to New York again."

"I'm not here to take them back to New York, Damon. I simply wanted to get to know my children and if you give me your blessing, I will remain here for one month. Then, at the end if Caroline still doesn't want to have anything to do with me, I'll leave."

"Forever?"

"No. Emmett and Amelia are still my children and I will return from time to time, but I'll make sure to stay away from Caroline."

"And if you hurt her… What then?"

"I won't," he shook his head as his hands clenched into fists. "I'll never hurt Caroline again. I swear to you."

"Okay then," he nodded. "You may remain here for one month, but then I want you to leave if Caroline asks you too. Alright?"

"Yes," he answered. "You have my word."

"Good, then." Damon smiled as he held out his hand for Klaus to shake.

Klaus shook his hand and at that moment, Klaus knew that he had an ally in Damon- Stefan was a different story, however.

* * *

There you have it! So, Klaus will remain in Italy for a month- we shall see how everything progresses, huh?

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! So, I am finally back with an update and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Two days later, Caroline awoke with the sun and dressed for the day in a pair of comfortable denim shorts and loose t-shirt.

Putting her hair up in a messy bun, she went into the bathroom and washed her face as well as brushed her teeth.

Then, she made her way across the hall and entered quietly.

Emmett and Amelia slept like babies and for that, the blonde was grateful. It seemed having Klaus around tired them out enough to keep them asleep until an hour that was expected.

Smiling, she gave them kisses on the foreheads before covering them with their blankets that seemed to have been thrown onto the floor somewhere in the middle of the night.

Soon thereafter, she went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Heading straight for the coffee machine, she turned it on before a movement from outside caught her attention.

Looking out, she spotted Klaus in the vineyard with a basket in hand and no shirt.

Though she wanted to lick her lips badly, she shook her head and remembered just how badly he hurt her a couple of years ago. It wouldn't do to be panting over his lean chest that seemed to have been sculpted by the gods themselves.

With that thought in mind, she looked away from the sight of him picking grapes and poured herself a cup of coffee before she added the vanilla flavored creamer.

Just as she was going to head to the living room to catch up on the news, she spotted him licking his chapped lips and took mercy on him.

Though it was morning, it was already warm outside and considering that it seemed like he had no bottle with him, she made her way to the refrigerator.

Pouring him a glass of iced tea, she made her way to the doors that would take her outside.

When she was outside, she made her way over to him and stopped just behind him.

Clearing her throat, she held out the glass for him and he turned quickly.

"Thank you," he said aloud as he took the glass from her hand gently and downed it in one swallow.

Laughing, Caroline took a sip of her coffee and he scrunched his nose together.

"What?" She asked, the confusion evident in her voice.

"I still don't understand how you drink your coffee with sweetener." He told her, remembering just how much she loved vanilla in her coffee.

"If isn't sweetener, per se- it's called creamer and it substitutes the milk as well as the sugar."

"Nonetheless, black is the way to go." He shrugged.

Sighing, Caroline looked into the bowl he held in his arms and picked up a grape.

"You're picking grapes," she said matter-of-factly.

"I am," he nodded. "I thought the kids would enjoy some fresh fruit for breakfast."

"You're right," she agreed. "But my question is, how are you up so early? If I remember correctly, you slept until the very last moment when- well, it doesn't matter." She shrugged, not wanting to mention their hotel stays.

"Caroline," he sighed as he placed the bowl at his feet before he ran one palm down her shoulder gently. "I'll never be able to apologize enough for the way I treated you- it was complicated."

"I don't want to think of the past, Klaus. Just forget I said anything and when you're ready, I'm sure the kids will be up and about."

"Stay with me," he whispered, not wanting to let her go.

"What?" She asked, the confusion evident in her voice. "Do you need help picking grapes, then?"

"It's not that." He shook his head. "I just find myself unable to let you walk away right now- not with the sun in our eyes and the birds chirping."

"If I didn't know you better, than I would have assumed you actually had a romantic bone in your body." She confessed. "But thankfully I do," she said, shrugging off his hand before walking away from him.

* * *

Once in the house, Caroline made her way to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

She knew that Klaus was going to remain for the next month hence the reason she decided to ignore him as much as she possibly could.

Feeling childish, she scolded herself before shaking her head at the idea of ignoring him. After all, they were both adults and surely could find some common ground…

Two hours later, the sounds of the house rising brought comfort to the blonde just as she was finishing up with the preparation of breakfast.

Placing the pitcher of fresh orange juice on the table, she looked outside and noticed that Klaus was just entering.

Once he was inside, he entered the kitchen and placed the bowl on the counter.

"Fresh grapes," he announced before he moved in the direction of the exit.

"Wait," she said as a sigh escaped her lips.

Turning in her direction, he crossed his arms over his lean chest and waited for her to continue.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean what I said out there."

"Yes you did and that's okay. Obviously, you don't have a high opinion of me after all that I did to you, so don't worry about it."

"Klaus," she sighed. "I'm really trying for the kids, but it's difficult for me. How do you think I feel seeing you almost half a decade later?"

"I know that this isn't easy for you, but I've changed and I hope that you know I went into our affair knowing that my feelings for you were real. You weren't just a warm body for me, love. I enjoyed your company and when you left I was devastated."

"You'll have to forgive me if I have a hard time believing you… You had a wife and I knew that and still I allowed our affair to begin, so I am as much too blamed if we're being honest here."

"Caroline, what I had with my wife was a marriage of convenience. I didn't love her and she didn't love me- we lived separate lives."

"I understand that, but… I just- I'm not ready to take your words to heart. I know that your wife was a cold and calculating woman because I met her once or twice-"

"You what?" He questioned, the confusion evident in his voice. "When did you meet her, Caroline? Why did you never tell me?"

"I- I didn't think it was important." She shrugged and his stormy blue-gray eyes narrowed in her direction.

"If she ever said something that made you feel inferior to her, take my word when I tell you that you were and are superior to her, no matter that she is no longer on this planet."

"Look, all I wanted to do was apologize and I did, so just go and take a shower before breakfast. I'm sure the kids will be happy if you join us for breakfast."

"But would you be happy if I joined your family for breakfast? If not, I can take a few of these grapes into my bedroom and call it breakfast."

"You're a guest, Klaus, and the kids enjoy your company as well as my cousins, so do join us for breakfast. It is not a big deal, trust me."

"If you're sure," he sighed and when the blonde nodded, he gave her a small smile before he made his way up the stairs.

Once the blonde was alone, she sat down on the nearest chair with a thump and shut her eyes. This next month couldn't move fast enough…

* * *

Once he was shaved and showered, the Brit made his way downstairs and entered the kitchen. All five pairs of eyes looked in his direction and he realized that they haven't even started eating yet.

"I apologize for my tardiness," he said aloud as he took a seat beside Amelia who was smiling at him beautifully.

"Don't think twice about it, Klaus." Damon said as he licked his lips. "Now, shall we eat and hope that Caroline didn't burn the bacon too much?"

"Go ahead and try, big cousin. You'll be relieved to know that the bacon tastes wonderful without any burnt aftertastes."

"In that case," he shrugged as he bit into a piece with gusto. "Not bad," he laughed as he saluted his baby cousin.

"Perfect, as a matter of fact." Stefan added, stuffing the whole strip into his mouth not caring that it was hot.

Amelia looked over at her father and gifted him with an angelic smile as she took a grape into her mouth.

"Mama told us that you found these grapes outside." She told him and he nodded.

"I did, my dear… Just for you," he smiled as he gave her a gentle pinch on the cheek.

Giggling, she tried to return the gesture, but before she could he had her hands in one of his own and began tickling her.

As her laughter rang out, the others joined in and before they knew it, they were all clutching their bellies.

Soon thereafter, they were able to get themselves under control and when they did, they smiled at one another before they continued their breakfast.

Afterwards, everybody stood up and helped around the kitchen- Caroline washed dishes while Klaus dried them and the Salvatore brothers put all the food leftover into containers as the twins wiped the table.

When the kitchen was as spotless as it was before, they retired to the living room and sat down.

Looking over at the blonde sitting there with Emmett and Amelia on either side of her, Klaus understood for the first time what it was that he missed out while residing in New York. Of course, he didn't know where Caroline was and though he wanted to believe that he would file for divorce, he knew the truth.

The big bad business man was afraid to upset his family hence the reason why he opted to stay married to a woman that he could barely stand the sight of.

With a sigh, he stood up and excused himself. As he made his way out of the living room, they all watched him with confusion in their eyes.

"Is daddy upset?" Amelia asked and Emmett nodded, wanting to know why he walked out so suddenly.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Caroline reassured them before she stood up. "I'll go and have a talk with him and we'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay, mommy." They said in unison.

Smiling at them, she shared a look of worry with her cousins and they shrugged, unsure of why Klaus decided to simply walk out.

When Caroline was out in the corridor, she saw him outside and followed him.

"I'm sorry," he said just as she stopped behind him. "I don't know what came over me."

"Is everything okay?" Caroline wondered, genuinely worried as well as curious.

"I just- I don't remember ever feeling so at ease with anybody- not even with my own family and it's scary, to be quite honest."

"Feeling at ease is a gift, Klaus. I know that your parents aren't the warmest of people, but you always said that your siblings were."

"They are, it's just with everything that has been going on these past few years, I've lost touch with them. I just wish there was a way to bring us all together, you know?" He said as he ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair.

"I understand," she reassured him as she put her hand on his arm in a reassuring gesture.

"I want to make this right, Caroline. I know that you may never be able to forgive me, but I need to know that there is at least a small chance…"

"Klaus, I don't know how our relationship will progress, but I do know that the children already love you and see you as their father even though you arrived a couple of days ago… That goes to show that you are doing something right, and I'll help you if you want to get closer with the kids."

"You will?" He asked as his eyebrows furrowed in surprise.

"Yes," she nodded. "And if you truly want to reunite with your siblings then I recommend you invite them here."

"Here? I've intruded enough and with the whole Mikaelson gang here, I'm not sure what will happen."

"I think it's a good idea, so invite them here… We always love having guests, but don't have many. And I remember you telling me about your nieces and nephews- the kids could use some company… After all, they aren't in school yet and our nearest neighbors are twenty miles away."

"You're sure?"

"Yes I am," she nodded. "Now get on that phone of yours and invite them here. It'll be fun and you may remember just how much I love gatherings."

"I remember," he chuckled as he caressed her cheek, unable to keep from touching her.

The smile fell from her face before she took a step back.

"We can be friends, Klaus. Nothing more," she reminded him before she turned away from him. "Call your siblings and invite them." She said over her shoulder and he nodded as the disappointment made its way over his body.

He wanted Caroline, but he knew that he had to woo her and he would start by calling his family members and inviting them...

* * *

There you have it! So, my darlings... The whole Mikaelson clan will be making their way to the vineyard, so it should be interesting :) Also, there'll be some new romances burning up ;)

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, my lovelies! I am finally back with a new update and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Hopefully, it's a good one and personally I kind of sort of think it is :) Anyway, enjoy sweethearts!

* * *

A week and a half later, Klaus found himself at the airport waiting for his family members to arrive. After all, the whole gang agreed to come to Italy for a family reunion.

Looking down at his watch, he thought about how he would notify his family of his children. After all, his family members didn't know much about Caroline when they were together and he was fairly certain it would come as a surprise to realize that he was a father.

With a sigh, he took a seat on one of the empty chairs and children squealing reached his ears. Looking up, the first person he saw was his mischievous younger brother, Kol.

Kol's brown eyes narrowed when he spotted his older brother sitting there and he made his way over to him.

"Can't get up and meet us halfway, eh?" He questioned as a chuckle escaped his lips.

"It's good to see you too, little brother. Although, I have to say that I hoped you wouldn't be amongst our family members. After all, I see enough of you as it is back home."

"Without me, this little family reunion you thought up would be dull and a waste. Anyway, I've always wanted to see what Italy had to offer- if you know what I mean." He winked and Klaus scrunched up his nose at his brother's blatant ability to speak of his trysts with different women.

Though Klaus did not want to sound hypocritical considering that he cheated on his wife, nonetheless he was no longer that person. All he had to do was woo Caroline and maybe in the end she would become his wife and they'd have a true family.

With a sigh, he missed the entrance of his other siblings and snapped out of it when Elijah and Katherine's little boy, Eric tugged on his pants.

Smiling down at the dark-haired boy who was about a year younger than his own children, he thought of how his kids would welcome Eric.

"What has prompted this visit to Italy, brother?" Elijah questioned as he wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder.

"I have some stuff to confess to." Klaus mumbled and he found his siblings looking as intrigued as ever.

"Alright, shoot." Finn urged as he smiled at Sage, his wife of ten years.

"Well…" He started, but was cut off when Rebekah gave him a light smack on the shoulder.

"You didn't even tell me you were going to Italy, big brother." She announced.

"It was an impulsive decision, Bekah. I needed a break from work and so I thought I would come here."

"But why Italy? I mean, you could have just as easily gone to Paris or Germany."

"As I was saying before, there is something that I must say to you all."

"Well then, go on. I don't want to be standing around here all day. Oh, and what hotel are we staying in? I could really use some room service."

"Bekah, one step at a time alright? And I'll tell you when we are all settled in the-" he coughed. "Hotel." He lied.

Though Klaus was never one to feel nervous, it seemed to be happening a lot more often. Perhaps it was because these were things that he actually cared about.

After his explanation, the Mikaelson's relaxed and watched the Italian countryside with eyes filled with excitement.

Just as they were turning in the direction of the house, Klaus stopped the car and looked back at them.

"Are we here?" Katherine questioned, the confusion evident in her voice as she looked out in the vineyard.

"Before we go any further, there is something that I have to tell you all. I was going to wait until we were settled in, but I find that I cannot wait a moment longer."

"Uncle Nik, you're acting weird." His niece, Arabella, announced as she ran her fingers through her fiery colored hair.

"Bella," Sage warned as she gave Klaus and apologetic look.

"It's alright," Klaus reassured his sister-in-law and reached over to muss his niece's hair. Afterwards, he inhaled a deep breath before he began to speak.

"We will not be staying at a hotel." He started. "We will be staying at a vineyard that a couple of my friends own."

"That's the big news?" Kol questioned, the confusion evident in his voice.

"Actually, there is something else that I wish to share with you all."

"Go on then," Finn urged as he wrapped his arm around his wife.

"You see, a couple of years ago I met a woman and we came to an understanding. We didn't end on good terms, but I recently found out that she is a mother."

"A mother? What are you saying, Niklaus? That you share a child with this woman and just found out?"

"No," he shook his head. "Well actually yes, as a matter of fact. Except we have two children- twins."

His family didn't respond immediately, but when they did, their voices mingled with the others and he shut his eyes.

"How did you…" Elijah questioned.

"Two girls?" Rebekah asked.

"Two boys?" Kol chimed in.

"Cousins?" The children said in unison.

"Marvelous, just bloody…" Finn started, but stopped when Sage gave him a smack on the shoulder.

"Daddy Klaus?" Katherine asked before she burst out laughing.

Shaking his head and shutting his eyes, he drowned out their voices until they quieted down.

When there was finally silence, he looked from one family member to the other with a toothy grin.

"A boy and a girl- Emmett and Amelia are their names and they are beautiful."

They all nodded and gave him smiles, but his smile faltered when his gaze landed on Rebekah. She was watching him with something akin to hurt and he swallowed as the lump in his throat seemed to double in size.

"And you're just telling us?" Rebekah finally asked after some intense silence.

"I just found out myself, Bekah…"

"Just now? Do you really think I'll believe that?" She asked him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay, so I've known for a couple of weeks, but what would you have me do? I didn't say anything before because I wasn't even certain if their mother would accept me."

"It doesn't matter what she thinks, Niklaus. These children are yours and you have your parental rights." Elijah stated matter-of-factly.

"Nevertheless, Caroline has raised them herself."

"Well then she should have told you when she first found out she was pregnant." Rebekah announced as she looked away from him.

"I know, but Caroline had her reasons for not telling me. To be honest, I was angry when I first found out, but now that I have heard her side of the story, I understand that my anger was uncalled for."

"Nik, how do you expect us to meet this woman after she kept our kin from us? Surely, you realize getting along with her will be difficult." Finn stated as Sage bit down on her bottom lip.

"Listen, Caroline is not to blame here. I am at fault and I would like it if you did this for me. Try and get along with her… She's a good woman and a good mother to my children."

"Caroline…" Kol said out of nowhere.

The other family members looked over at him with confusion and a small smile appeared on his lips.

"She was your assistant, wasn't she?" Kol asked and a blush appeared on Klaus's cheeks. "She was," Kol announced as a chuckle escaped his lips.

"Oh wonderful, our niece and nephew have a bimbo for a mother. Fantastic…" Rebekah said as she rolled her eyes.

"Caroline is not a bimbo, Bekah. And I have no problem turning this car around and dropping you all off at the airport. Caroline is a good woman!"

"How is she a good woman if she became a married man's mistress?" Rebekah asked.

"Enough!" Katherine said aloud as she held her hand up. "There are children present and it is not our place to judge Caroline. I am sure she had her reasons for doing what she did and we have to give her the benefit of the doubt."

"For once, I agree with my dear sister-in-law. Caroline is a wonderful person and you will all realize that if you give her a chance." Klaus told them as his gaze moved from one family member to the other.

"Fine," his siblings said in unison and he sighed in relief before he started up the car again.

* * *

Caroline sat in the kitchen with her cousins and children with a frown upon her lips.

"Care, are you alright?" Stefan asked as he watched his cousin through worried forest green eyes.

"What if they don't like me?" She asked even though she knew it probably wasn't a good idea with her children a few feet away.

"Then it'll be their loss." Damon answered. "They don't know you like we do, but I can assure you that they will love you by the time this week is up. You have a heart of gold, Care Bear."

With a small smile, she gave her cousin's hand a squeeze.

"Mama, everybody likes you. Those people will too." Amelia announced and Emmett nodded in agreement as he gave her his best toothy grin.

"You know, the people that are coming are your daddy's family members."

"Does that mean we're gonna have cousins?" Amelia asked as a smile lit up her lips.

"I think so," Caroline answered. "Your daddy told me about his nieces and nephews, but I don't know if they're going to come as well."

"I hope they do." Emmett said aloud. "I'm tired of Amy already." He told his mother matter-of-factly.

"Hey!" Amelia cried out. "I'm tired of you too, Emm. But I didn't say anything!"

The siblings began bickering amongst one another and the adults in the room began chuckling along.

However, Caroline summoned her best mom voice and told them sternly to behave.

Though the children didn't stop immediately, they eventually did when Caroline repeated herself.

"Mama, I want some juice." Emmett announced as he lifted his nose in the air.

"I'll have the magic word first and only then will I give you your glass of juice."

"Please?" He asked sweetly just as he came over to her and climbed on her lap.

Once he was seated on her lap, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and his best puppy dog eyes. At that moment, Caroline truly melted and though she wanted to chide herself for falling for her son's charms so easily, she didn't. After all, he was her baby boy.

Caroline kissed Emmett back and called for Amelia and gave her a kiss as well.

"What juice would my sweeties like?" She asked as she moved in the direction of the refrigerator.

"Apple!" Emmett cried out.

"Orange, please!" Amelia said at the same time.

Smiling, the blonde took out the juices and poured them each a cup. Just as they were taking their first step, they heard the engine of a car cutting out.

Caroline immediately moved outside and shielded her eyes from the sun. When she spotted Klaus unpacking the trunk, she began moving towards the car.

As she got to his side, a parade of family members began coming out.

As her eyes landed on a tall man with lightish brown hair and brown eyes, a blush suffused her cheeks. After all, the one that stood before her was none other than Kol Mikaelson. When Klaus and Caroline were together, Kol was the one that always seemed to see them together…

With a sharp intake of breath, she shut her eyes and rid bad thoughts from entering her mind.

"Hello," she said to everybody as a hesitant smile appeared on her lips.

Most of them nodded in greeting, but when her gaze landed on a blonde woman, her smile fell from her lips. After all, the look that the other woman gave her was not friendly at all…

Backing up, Caroline moved to Klaus's side and swallowed the lump that was beginning to form on her throat.

"Everything will be fine, love." Klaus whispered and though she wanted to believe him, there was something that held her back… All she knew was that this next week would be one that would either make or break the relationship her children would have with their father's relatives...

* * *

There you have it! So, let the Mikaelson family drama begin. And also, me thinks we're going to see some bitch moments from the one and only Rebekah Mikaelson. These next few chapters should be enjoyable to read and I hope you lovelies feel the same way.

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


End file.
